That Time Of The Month
by tigerlilystar
Summary: Lily Evans is a redhead, and James Potter's girlfriend... She has quite the temper to go with her devilish red hair... But what happens when, in addition to her temper, it's also that time of the month? WARNING: NOT SUITABLE FOR BOYS! ONESHOT R


**Disclaimer**: _I am not J.K.Rowling… blah blah blah…. This is getting old… You should know this by now!_

A/N: Hey there! Okay, so I just wanted to say a few words…. This fanfic is for all those girls who know how bad things can get out of control at 'that time of the month' … Boys, if you read this, it's your mental health, not mine!

Okay, now that that's said, enjoy!

Lily Evans was know through Hogwarts. Why, do you ask? Well, for one, because of her fiery temper and for another, because of the fights she had put up with James… Now _those_ were quite an entertainment.

Oh, you haven't been able to witness one, you say? Now that's a real shame… Here, let me describe to you how a fight between the two Gryffindors would go on.

First, Lily would walk in the halls, chatting _calmly_ with some friends, until she would see James either doing a prank, hexing Snape or hexing a Slytherin. And she would get mad and begin screaming at him.

James, on the other hand, would just look at her, not really hearing what she was yelling about and just staring at how beautiful she was with her cheeks aflame and her emerald eyes sparkling.

When Lily would catch him staring, she would slap him and yell some more. James wouldn't be able to shut up, so either he'll begin yelling too or he'll ask her out.

Which, she'll refuse, of course.

And Lily would storm out muttering about how a prat and arrogant guy he was.

But that was before, of course. Before James deflated his head a bit and Lily agreed to go out with him. Before they became _the _couple of Hogwarts. Even the teachers sighed when they saw the two walk hand in hand in the Great Hall.

And now, they were living as happy as they could be, and Lily even enjoyed Sirius Black's company.

Oh, right, you don't know about him. Well, Sirius Black , Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew were the James' best friends. The fours of them called themselves the Marauders.

Sirius Black was quite the womanizer, and every girl would just fall in his arms as soon as he winked at her.

Remus Lupin was a quiet boy, but had some good looks too. Girls would simply sigh whenever he was seen reading a book, his blonde locks falling in his eyes.

Peter Petttigrew, well, he was a rat. No more description to _this _character.

So, let's go back into the present.

Today was quite a sunny and beautiful day. Lily woke up at the sound of birds singing, and sighed when she saw the time: 8:00. She got up from her bed and went to the bathroom to get dressed. To her utter surprise, she saw that she had her periods.

_Well, this day begins okay, _she thought sarcastically.

So, Lily got a tampon, then dressed and went to the Great Hall to eat some breakfast. She was beginning to have quite a headache, and she couldn't help but scream at some first years that were running in the corridors.

When she entered the Hall, she saw that it was half full, but couldn't see the messy head she was looking for. Sighing, she advanced to the Gryffindor table. As she passed the Slytherin table, Lucius Malfoy, a complete jerk, whistled at her.

'Hey, there, Mudblood! Care for some fun? I'm always available, you know…'

Lily stopped dead in her tracks. _Okay, breath in, breath out. No need to get angry, he's just being his usual jerky self. I can't let him ruin my day._

Satisfied with herself, the redhead began walking once again. But Malfoy didn't seem to get the message.

'What's the matter? Potter not taking enough care of you? I can replace him, you know. We could even have a threesome.'

Lily had once again stopped.

The Hall had fallen deadly quiet. It had been weeks, almost months since they hadn't seen Lily's temper rise, and now all those present in the Hall –except for the Slytherins –could feel that something was about to happen.

Lily turned slowly on her heels and walked to Malfoy. Once she was in front of him, she asked him of a cold voice '_What_ did you say?'

Not taking the hint, Lucius just went on 'I said we could have a three -------'

He wasn't able to finish his phrase. Lily had launched at him and had sent her fist right in his face. When he tried to defend himself, Lily only punched him in the stomach once more. Taking out her wand, she yelled '_Petrificus Totalus!' _and leaving a stunned Malfoy on the ground, she continued to the Gryffindor table where she took some pancakes and began eating.

Whispers erupted in the Hall, but Lily paid no attention whatsoever to them.

Minutes later, as soon as James and his friends entered the Hall, a little boy went to him and whispered something in his ear. James raised an eyebrow to Lily, who was still eating –stabbing her food! –and whispered something back.

He then walked to Lily and stood behind her, uncertain whether or not he should talk to her, being a bit scared that she would stab him instead of the pancakes if he dared.

But he didn't need to say anything, for sensing someone was behind her, Lily turned with a glare. Upon seeing it was James, her face lit up and she got up and kissed him.

James then took a seat near her and, his hand around he waist, watched her eating.

'Err, Lily?' he asked after a bit.

'Yes?'

'What is this with you punching Malfoy that I hear?'

'Yeah, girl?' Sirius added. 'I must admit, you've given him quite a black eye.'

When he caught James' look however, Sirius shut up, muttering something about 'Okay, okay, shutting up now, no need to get touchy.'

Waving the matter away with her fork –James put a bit more distance between him and the deadly fork –Lily said 'He was just being a jerk, as always. I just got tired of him and taught him a lesson.'

'You know I could have taken care of him for you?' James asked her.

As soon as the words left his mouth, he realized it had been a bad idea. A _really _bad idea. In the flick of an eye, Lily was up and was glaring at him 'I don't need protection, James. I can very well take care of myself, thank you very much. What, you think just because I'm a girl that I can't punch a guy?'

'Y-yes… I mean n-no, L-Lily, just calm down…' he stuttered.

'I _won't _calm down, James. I didn't think you were like that: thinking you're better than girls because you have way more muscle. I _hate _you, James Potter!'

With another furious glare, Lily turned her back and ran out of the Great Hall, not turning back when James yelled 'Lily! Lily, wait!'

When he finally unglued his eyes from the now closed doors of the Great Hall, James was met with the furious gazes of all girls in the school.

'I didn't think that, honestly!' he said in his defense.

James ruffled his hair, not knowing what to think. Turning to Remus for advice, he saw that his best friend had quite and amused look on his face 'Remus, what do I do?'

'James, I'm honestly sorry, but this time, I can't help you. If _you _can't see what's wrong with Lily, then you must really be blind.'

With that, Remus got up and headed for his class, chuckling softly to himself.

In DADA, Lily and James barely spoke, the former because she was still mad, and the latter because he was still confused.

James was walking with his head bent to his next class, Potions –Sirius and Remus were already there –when he was pulled into a big hug and soft lips were pressed against his own.

His eyes widened, James realized it was Lily who was kissing him, and more confused than ever, he did the only thing he could think of: kiss her back.

A few minutes later, they resurfaced for some oxygen and James asked her 'Lily---'

But she pressed a finger to his lips and said 'Don't ask' of a very firm voice.

And James didn't ask. And so passed their next class, with James and Lily stealing kisses when Slughorn wasn't looking, all he while trying to finish their potion.

When the lunch bell rang, Lily said good-bye to James and promised to meet him under the oak tree near the lake, for she had something to do before that.

So James went to the tree and sat down waiting for Lily, all the time trying to figure what was it that made his girlfriend act so weird lately.

James was with is eyes closed when someone kissed him. Smiling to himself, he began to kiss back. He was enjoying the kiss when he heard a hurt scream 'James!'

He pulled away from the kiss only to see that the person screaming was Lily, and she had the most hurt look on her face he had ever seen.

He turned to the person that had kissed him, and inwardly groaned. It was a blonde bimbo, Miranda, who had always tried to get him in bed with her, tough he had never accepted.

He pushed the girl away and turned to Lily, only to see that she was advancing towards him with a murderous gleam in her eyes. James gulped and held his hands in a defending gesture 'Lily, please let me explain' he tried.

'There's nothing to explain' said the redhead as she got her wand out.

James was looking at her, his eyes widened, when the tip of Lily's wand turned not him, but to Miranda and she yelled '_Expelliarmus!_'

Miranda was thrown in the air and into the lake, quite close to the giant squib.

James looked back from the girl screaming in the lake to Lily, then to the lake, then to Lily again.

'H-how w-what?' he asked.

Lily looked at him and said of the same voice 'And now for your punishment'

She advanced to him and James thought she was gonnna punch him, or slap him or something, but she took him by the collar of his shirt an kissed him instead.

All his instinct were crying for James to kiss her back, but he slowly pulled away from her and backed a bit, until his back was to the tree and he had nowhere else to go.

'Lily, we need to talk. I mean, today was like this huge roller coaster ride for me, and I need to understand why you're acting so weird.' Lily had stood on the grass and was now looking at him intently as he began to pace. 'First, I enter the Great Hall and a second year comes to tell me that you've punched Malfoy square in the face -not that I complain. Then, you have this murderous look on your face and I almost think you're gonna hex me. Then, you get up and yell at me, you don't speak to me for two hours, then in Potions you come and kiss me and I'm even more confused than earlier. Now, I'm waiting for you here and a girl comes out of nowhere to kiss me. Then I hear you scream and I think it's my end when I see the look on your face, but instead you throw _her_ in the lake and kiss _me_.'

'Ew, James' Lily said making a face 'What did you want me to do? Throw you in the lake and kiss her? Ew!'

Taking a pause to get his breath, he then went on 'Err, okay, that didn't come out as I wanted it to, but anyway. I-I need to know what's going on. W-why are you acting like this? I mean, you aren't possessed, not that I know of, so I don't know what to think anymore. The only other choice would be if ---' He stopped and then turned at her. Upon seeing the innocent expression on Lily's face, he slapped himself on the fore head 'How could I have been so blind? You've got PMS, don't you?'

Lily smiled brightly as she sat up and pushed James down on the grass, his back to the tree. She then sat down beside him and rested her head on his chest.

'Yes, I do. And I knew you wouldn't cheat on me, just as I knew that Miranda is a slut. I'm sorry for being like this, James, but I honestly have no control over my actions.'

James gaped at her for a few seconds, then laughed. 'Lily, you're gonna kill me someday if you keep giving me scares like his one.'

Smiling sweetly, she raised her head and touched her lips to his. 'Yeah, but it's worth it, isn't it?'

James bent his head lower saying 'Perhaps, but I need a proof of it.'

Lily kissed him deeply for a few minutes, then smirked and said 'How's that for proof?'

'Not bad, but I'm still not sure…' came James' answer and he bent to kiss Lily again.

To James' utter surprise, they stood like that for hours, just kissing and enjoying the view, and Lily didn't even protest against skipping classes.

_I guess this is one of the good points of PMS, _thought James. Then, laughing inwardly, _Boy, I sure am glad Padfoot doesn't have PMS. If Lily acts like this, how would _he _act? I think it's better not to know._

_I hope you enjoyed the oneshot! _

_Please review on your way out… _

_Tigerlilystar_


End file.
